The first time
by ayami-chibi chibi
Summary: Serena a blind girl finds love within Yohans voice but things are not going as she wants them to go...
1. Unexpected Events

Standing between white roses and a handsome young man" was the ugliest time that my brother had to wake me up...  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!!!!" He shouted at me... What was the matter with this house? Can't anyone get a little nap?  
  
"Get out of my room!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!! "I said. But unfortunately he can't.. see the thing is that I am blind ...  
  
Everything happened when I was 12 years old.... Me and my family were vacationing in a cabin in the heart of Tetsuo Forest, when one day my parents wanted to go for a little exploration, but me and my brother didn't want to go so we slept in... Unfortunately at my parents room a candle must had been left on and it fell on the ground, because much later fire spread in the whole cabin.. My room was beside theirs and it caught fire rapidly, my brother tried to get me out but a burning log fell into my face that left me unconscious ..... The nest thing I know I woke up and found out that I am blind ... Tears laid down my face but I stayed smiling through all of this years...  
  
5 years passed after that incident that I am know how to move around alone with out any help. Now I am living with my family after my mothers death in a ranch... My friends some times are visiting me from the city or sometimes I am visiting them... Ahh.... I always remember the crazy things we were doing at school....  
  
"Hey Serena were are you? Quit hiding supper is ready!!! "said Tory my brother... And I giggled behind the buses ...  
  
"SERENA!!!!!" he screamed, " Were the bloody are you?" I waited five minutes and then I said "o.k Tory you wone here I am ..!!!!" I said..."Loser". "Hey were are you?" I guess he left I thought . Then I heard something beding me.. "Ahhhhh......." The person said. "I am sorry ".... It was a boy I could hera him...  
  
"I am your new neighbor Yohan and I accidently fell into your buses ... I am truly sorry for that incident.. I smiled ...." I am ..."  
  
"Look I don't want to know who you are, bye." And then I found my self alone and speechless...  
  
I went home ... "hey dad how are you?" I said  
  
"I am fine sweety how about you?" he asked "nothing much were is Torry?" asked with curiosity "He is sleeping "he replied "I think that I am going to sleep too.." I said "O.K sweet heart "he smiled and kissed me on the nose..  
  
I went to my room... I lay on my bed and for some reason i was thinking about that boy .. what was his anme again? Oh yes Yohan ,how rude he was.... But why I feel butterflies every time I hear his voice?.....  
  
TO be continued?  
  
Please give me some reviews so I will know what to do... Thank you a lot you are best... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**A Chance for a new beginning**.

I could see a face but it was blurry. I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes screaming. Tory my brother looked stunned and his eyes looked that he was worried.

" Hey sis are you okay? What happened?"

I rubbed my eyes and I touched my forehead with the left back of my hand., I felt sweat on my hand and dripping down my face. I felt my heart bounding really fast and my stomach was really upset.

My red black roses pajamas felt really moist but the neckline was soaked.

I raised my head to face to worrisome sweet annoying brother of mine and said:

" Umm what happened?"

"Well I was on my way to the kitchen, when I heard you screaming and when I opened the door of your room you were screaming while holding the bed sheets trying to tear them apart. That's when I started to panic and I wanted you to wake up because your were freaking me out!"

He somewhat sounded irritated and scared at the same time while explaining everything to me.

" I am truly sorry Tory I don't even know what is happening to me. I see the same dreams again and again. I don't understand it."

Tory looked at me gave me a kiss and left I think he went back to the kitchen. I felt shaky for a moment. I was thinking to me self why am I having the same dream constantly. Then I asked my self when was the first time that I have seen the dream. It was right after I met that boy what was his name? Yohan. Hmmm.

After that I tried going back to sleep before I went to bed it was 3:00 am. I think I fell back asleep 10 minutes later.

"TIME TO WAKE UP TIME TO WAKE UP!" I heard my stupid alarm. My mother bought me that alarm because apparently I was hard to get off the bed. I really missed her.

" KNOCK KNOCK" someone was at my door. " Can I come in?" It was my dad.

" Yes come in" I said while trying to fix my bed.

" Good morning sweetheart, how are you?" my dad while he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

" I am good." I said smiling.

" I head from Tory that you had nightmares again. Is something bothering you I am here for you. You know that right?" He said. His voice sounded a little shaky.

" I am fine dad there is nothing to worry about." I told him with a confident voice. I don't really want to bother him with my problems while he is working two full time jobs to support my and Tory.

" I will let you know if something happens and you will be the first person to find out about it. I told him while I was trying to calm him down with a hug.

" Okay he said. " I also wanted to talk to you about something else that I think you will find very interesting. He said with a chuckle.

"What is it?" I asked with curiosity.

" Well one of my childhood and good friend of mine he is an eye doctor and now there is a new treatment but is still experimental but might give your sight back. What do you think?"

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" I was really happy when I heard the news. Tears shed down my eyes but this time were tears of happiness.

" Yes daddy I want to do it. As long as it helps me to get my eye sight back I would do anything. But daddy how about the cost I know these kind of surgeries cost a lot of money." I said with an agitated voice.

" That part is something that it will be up to you." He said.

" I don't understand daddy why is it up to me for the cost?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well he wants you to marry his 20 year old son." He said with a cowardly voice.

"What?" I said expressionless, speechless and my mouth wide open.

_Is this a game of life torturing me or is it a chance for a new beginning?_


End file.
